Conventional methods used to convert linear motion to rotary motion typically utilize a reciprocating member coupled by a connecting member to a crank throw having an axis offset from the axis of a crankshaft. Reciprocal travel of the reciprocating member correspondingly generates reciprocal travel in the connecting member which drives the crank throw about the axis of the crankshaft thereby generating rotary motion of the crankshaft. A wheel can be coupled to the crankshaft to reduce pulsation characteristics of reciprocal travel of the reciprocating member and can further include a vibration dampener to reduce torsion vibration caused by reciprocal forces acting on the torsional elasticity in the crankshaft. Conversion of linear motion to rotary motion by such conventional devices and methods may result in a substantial loss of energy.
Attempts to avoid or reduce energy loss in translating linear motion into rotary motion include the use of various devices such as a swash plate that replaces the common crankshaft with a circular plate (such as a swash plate engine). Pistons press down on the plate in sequence, forcing it to nutate around its center. Further innovations include turbines in which blades coupled to a rotatable shaft may be turned by a flow of gases and the rotary engine in which a rotor coupled to a rotatable shaft turns within a epitrochoid-shaped housing in response to the expansion of gases (such as the Wankel engine) or by use of dual cylinders as in the Geared Cam type engine. Torroidal engines use expanding and contracting vanes within the cylinder producing variable chambers for the expanding gases. A more recent attempt to convert linear motion directly into circular motion is the wedge cam design as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,855.
However, prior to the instant invention there were substantial unresolved problems associated with these conventional technologies. Despite improvements in those technologies which utilize a crankshaft, the loss of efficiency in the transmission and translation of motion from the reciprocating to the rotational component remains substantial. With respect to rotary engines, swash plate engines, and dual chamber geared cam or torroidal engines substantial power loss occurs at the contact area which provides the seal between the moving vanes or chamber and the outer cylinder which outweigh the mechanical losses which occur in the conventional piston engine. Turbine engines which exhibit greater efficiency can be expensive to build and cost prohibitive to operate. Consequently these and other engines are limited to specific applications and are not common in ordinary applications.